PPGZ & RRBZ - Falling in Love
by Caroline97
Summary: What would you do if your enemy is in the same school as you?What if they said that they are vampires?What if they found out that you are their enemy?What will happen if you fall for them?
1. Chapter 1 : Characters

Me : Hi!I am Caroline!This is my new story and I hope you will enjoy reading

it...If you would do the honour...

Brick : Why should I do it...Why don't you ask someone else instead...

Me : Oh yeah?Well,if you don't do it,something terrible is going to happen to

you and your brothers...*evil laugh and glare*

Brick : *Sigh*Fine...Caroline does not own us and nor will she ever will except

for these two called Bunny and Blake.

Me :See?That wasn't so hard,was it?

Brick : *Mutters something under his breath*

Me :What was that?

Brick : Oh, at all.

Me : Oh well,on to the characters!

* * *

Characters

Momoko aka Blossom - Leader and Smartest among the Powerpuff Girls Z.16 and has the same hairstyle.C-cup and has great stop being boy-crazy at 14,become popular ever since.

Miyako aka Bubbles - Sweetest and cutest among the 16 and has the same hairstyle but grew longer until at waist.C-cup and also has great as ever.

Kaoru aka Buttercup - Toughest and most tomboyish among the PPGZ.16 and hair grew longer until at arms.D-cup which she hates and has great among boys.

Sakura aka Bunny - Normal PPGZ and is also brown hair which tied into a high ponytail and has violet eyes.C-cup and also has great popular.

Tsubaki aka Brick - Same as Blossom and is also as long as Blossom's and fringe combed to the back with hair leaving one strand dangling at the -built and has 6 among girls.

Furuichi aka Boomer - Same as Bubbles and is also same as ever and grew little bit as Brick.

Takeshi aka Butch - The toughest and is the most perverted among the same as Butch from the Powerpuff as brothers.

Kyo aka Blake - Same as same as user/MagicInTheTARDIS/media/tumblr_m7bhgkWfWr1rssl teo1_500_ .html?filters%5Bterm%5D=brown%20hair%20eyes%20anime%20boy&filters%5Bprimar y%5D=images&filters%5Bsecondary%5D=videos&sort=1&o=1


	2. Chapter 2 : The New Students

Kaoru's P.O.V

I was waiting for Miyako as usual in front of her mansion never fail to amaze me eventhough I've seen it so many came running to me saying,"Gomen,Kaoru-chan!I overslept a little..."I shrugged and we continue walking to school together.

As we reached the school,Momoko walked towards us greeting us,"Ohhayo,Miyako-chan,Kaoru-chan!"We greeted her back,"Ohhayo"

We waited for a few minutes for our new friend and member, joined us two years ago and her colour is name is run towards us shouting,"Gomenasai,minnah!I overslept due to doing the assignment!"

We reached our class a few seconds before the bell rang and sigh in .Keane,our homeroom teacher,announced,"Today we are going to have 4 new come in and introduce yourself,boys"The moment our new classmates walked in,we practically almost fell from our sit when who we weren't expecting showed Rowdyruff Boys has been a few years since we last saw and defeated them.I whispered to my friends,"What in the world are THEY doing here?!"Momoko whispered back,"I don't know!Whatever the reason their here is,I can guarantee it is definitely up to no good!"Sakura whispered,"Let's just keep our eye on them for a while...If they did something bad,we'll know what to do"We all nodded and pull our heads back.

Miyako's P.O.V

All I could when I saw Boomer was,"Wow,he certainly has grown cuter!"I giggled softly and listen to his introduction,"Hiyah!My name is Furuichi!Nice to c'ya!"The girls awed and I heard one of my classmates say,"Aww...he is adorable!"I felt a little jealousy building up inside me and I quickly shook my head.

Momoko's P.O.V

I felt myself getting a little red as I thought,"Wow!Brick is so hot!"I noticed what I was thinking and I quickly shook my head,"What are you thinking,Momoko?!He is a ruff and is your enemy!Falling for him won't do you any good!"He introduced himself,"Hi,the name's to meet ya"I heardcrew of my classmates muttered,"Boy is he hot or what?!"I felt myself clenching my fists and I quickly released them.

Sakura's P.O.V

I thought to myself,"Is that Blake?!Wow,he sure is hot!He changed so much since the last time I saw him"I shook my head and thought again,"Really?! Sakura?!A ruff?!Get a hold of yourself!"He introduce himself,"Yo,name's Kyo"I heard one of my classmates said,"He sure is cool,huh?"I heard myself growling a little and I quickly put my hand to my mouth before anyone can hear again.

Kaoru's P.O.V

"I-Is that B-Butch?!"I think to myself the moment he entered the class."Man he sure is hot and good-looking"I said it out loud without thinking and quickly put my hands to my mouth,"Damn it!Me and my big mouth!"I think to myself moment I said it,the whole class was staring at me shocked.I blushed in embarrassment and I noticed Butch smiling at me introducing himself,"Hi!My name is to see ya"He winked at me and I felt myself getting the girls in the class shrieked and I just roll my eyes at .Keane said to them,"Well boys,now that you have introduce yourself,why don't you find an empty sit?"There were empty sits beside us and we prayed that they won't sit our luck, says,"Why don't you boys sit beside ,Miyako,Sakura and Kaoru-chan".We sighed in defeat and disappoint -ment as they sat beside beside Momoko,Furuichi beside Miyako,Kyo beside Sakura and *sigh* Takeshi beside me.

He smiled at me and said,"Hi,I am sure you know my name and what is yours?" I smile grimly at him and said in an annoyed voice,"Kaoru"When I look at him closer again,his new hairstyle sure suits him more than his old hairstyle is all spiky and is standing up on his head(like Butch from the cartoon Powerpuff Girls).

Nobody's P.O.V

It was break time and all of them sighed at look at Kaoru and said,"Why are YOU sighing?I thought you said Takeshi was hot?"Kaoru blushed and said,"N-No!I don't think his hot!"Miyako sigh and said,"Kaoru-chan we all heard very clearly what you said,you know"Kaoru mutters something under her breath and says,"Fine!I DO think he's hot,happy now?""Thank you,Kaoru-chan"All of them turn to see who it was and notice Takeshi with his brothers standing behind Kaoru smiling very brightly asking us,"Mind if we join you girls?"Miyako says happily,"Sure!Go ahead!"The girls turn to glare at her as the boys sat down.

Tsubaki's P.O.V

I sat beside Momoko and my brothers sat beside the with a blonde hair girl,Kyo with a brown hair girl and Takeshi with puts his head on his left hand and asks,"So,what are all you girls name?"Momoko says,"I am Momoko"The blonde says,"Miyako desu!"The brown hair girl says,"Sakura"When Kaoru was about to introduce herself,she was stop by Kyo who raises up his hand and says,"We all know who you are, what happen I mean"Kaoru flushed in embarrassment while all of us laugh.

Sakura's P.O.V

All of us laughed at Kaoru and she says,"S-Shut up!"You know,being friends with the RRBZ isn't that bad at all once you get to know except that they are well,today is going to be a long day with the RRBZ.

* * *

Me : Well...How was it?:)

Miyako : It was wonderful!;)

Momoko :It was great!XD

Sakura : Great!:D

Kaoru : Why did you embarrass me like that?!:(

Takeshi : You like me...admit it!;p

Furuichi : You are driving her mad,bro.

Tsubaki : Better watch what you say...

Kaoru : You're dead!*Holding a giant axe*

Takeshi : Shit!*runs away*

Me & Kyo : Thank you for reading and stay tune for the next one!


	3. Chapter 3 : Vampires

Kaoru's P.O.V

Few minutes later,the boys got up and said they needed to go to the toilet.I got a little suspicious and got up to follow them to see what they were up grabbed my wrist and said,"Where are going?"I answered,"Follow them,all of them going to the toilet at the same time makes me suspiciousI " Miyako frowns and says,"Kaoru-chan,maybe their timing is just the same..."She thought for a moment and giggles,"Nee,Kaoru-chan,you're not thinking of listening to them talking are you?Or maybe you want to know if Takeshi is talking about you,is it?"Sakura said,"Miyako!You'll make her mad!"

Too late.I felt my anger rising and began to chase her around the table and said,"WHAT?!What makes you think I want to listen to them talking?!I was just suspicious,that's all!"

Momoko says while trying to calm me down,"Calm down,Kaoru-chan!You're making a fool out of yourself!

Furuichi's P.O.V

While we were peeing,we all heard everything and laughs and says,"Haha!I didn't know Kaoru is a pervert!"Kyo agrees and says,"Yeah!You got that right,bro!"I shushed them and can't help but giggled a little,"Stop it!You'll make Takeshi mad!"I felt something dark growing beside me and I quickly zip my pants and goes away from him to prevent myself from getting into Tsubaki and Kyo were still laughing,Takeshi creeps behind them and scares them,"Boo!"Tsubaki and Kyo jumps causing the pee to goes to the side a and Takeshi laughed at their facial expression while holding our stomach.

Both them turned around and glared at us as they already finished of them jumped at us and we began to fight causing puffs of smoke to surround us.I try to free myself from the fight,but,Kyo pulls me back.I had enough and shouts,"Enough!"

All of them looked at me shocked and I said,"We are all here because of something,remember?"All of them brushed themselves and Tsubaki agrees," Yeah,we don't have the time to fight and joke let's all discuss about OUR PLAN"All of us nod and began our plan.

Sakura's P.O.V

Kaoru was still chasing Miyako around and Momoko was still trying to calm them down trying to separate them.I felt a vein popped in my head and shouts,"STOP IT!"All of them turned to look at me and stops I was beginning to speak,the lights suddenly went out and we heard the windows crashed and the fire alarm was on and students began to run around screaming like crazy as if zombies broke into our says,"What is going on?"Miyako asks,"Why did the lights suddenly went out?"As we were looking around,I heard Miyako shouted,"Help!"Momoko and Kaoru tried to save her but she was no longer there.

I felt a hand covers my mouth and I struggled and struggled but I found myself beginning to lost consciousness and I fell into darkness.

Kaoru's P.O.V

"SAKURA!"Momoko and I shouted but she no longer there."Damn it!First Miyako and now Sakura!"I said pissed off.I heard Momoko screamed and as I as I was trying to reach out for her,a hand covers my mouth and I soon fell into darkness.

Miyako's P.O.V

I woke up and found myself being carried by Boomer and says,"B-Boomer?! What are you doing here?!"Boomer turned to look at me and says,"Miyako, you're awake"

As I look around,I noticed that we were still in the school and asks him,"What do you want?Why did you kidnapped me?Where are my friends?"He sighed and says,"So many questions...please don't freak out,ok?"I nodded my head and he says,"Me and my brothers are vampires and we are here to look for a mate and noticed you and your friends are the best mate we could found and don't worry,Momoko is with Brick,Kaoru with Butch and Sakura with Blake"

My mind was blank for a moment and began to struggled and struggled while shouting,"Help!Help!A vampire kidnapped me!"I couldn't transform into Bubbles because he might found out our I was still screaming and struggling, Boomer shouted,"Calm down,Miyako!I am not going to do anything!"He murmured,"Guess I have no choice then..."He put one of his hand at my mouth and his other hand holding both of my hands and I stopped screaming and struggling.

He put his mouth near my neck and I could feel him breathing causing me to shiver and he says,"Miyako..."His lips touch the nape of my neck and he licked my neck.I was shocked and began to struggle but he was too strong.I felt something sharp insert my neck and I was sucking my blood!

Few minutes later,I was still screaming and began to feel weak and I soon fell into darkness.

(It is the same with the other girls so I won't write the other girls)

Momoko's P.O.V

I felt wind rushing to my face and I slowly opened my was carrying me bridal-style and was running at super-speed at the forests heading somewhere.

He noticed me waking up and says,"Oh,you're in case you will ask,we are heading towards our 't worry about your friends,they are with my brothers which are beside me right now holding your friends."Is he reading my mind?!"Sorry,but,yes.I am reading your mind..."I shouted,"Can't I have some privacy?!"He apologized and says,"Sorry,but,don't worry,we won't do anything,for now at least"I was shocked to hear that but I was too sleepy to hear that and soon fell into darkness.

* * *

Me : Ta-da!Third chapter done!How is it?;)

Kaoru : Vampires...Should have known...=.="

Momoko : I still can't believe it,though...How did they become vampires in the

first place?!

Me : Ah...those are in the next chapter ;)

Miyako : The story is great,but,I was beaten...:(

Furuichi : Sorry,it was the only way you would stop struggling

Tsubaki : Thank you for reading!:O

Takeshi : See you in the next chapter and...

Sakura & Kyo : Don't forget to review!:)


	4. Chapter 4 : The Story

Butch : Ugh...why am I even here?!

Me : You're here to do the intro!:)

Butch : Why me?!

Me : The order will be like this, Brick,you,Boomer,Blake,Momoko,Kaoru, Miyako and Sakura :)

Butch : Why us guys first?!

Me : Because I want to!Got a problem with that?!*With a death glare*Now just do it

Butch : Fine...Caroline does not own us except for Sakura and the darn story...

Me : Thank you,on to the story and sorry for spelling errors,ok?I have no idea why it is like that...

* * *

Kaoru's P.O.V

I woke up and find myself lying on a dark red was on a dark red sofa with Momoko while Sakura was on the other couch.I tried to sit up but I was too weak to move and lay back down.

I grunted and heard footsteps was standing behind me with his head above smiled and says,"Ah...you're awake..."Momoko and the others start to move and grunt as they also feel very weak.

Butch notices them waking up and calls his brothers,"Yo bros!Our soon-to-be mates are waking up!"Mates?!Oh,I forgotten...They kidnapped us and wants us to be their way in hell am I going to be Butch's Mate!

Butch seem to read my mind and says,"Sorry, 've got no choice...The servants are already preparing the ceremony..."I yelled at him," WHAT?!Stop the ceremony and STOP READING MY MIND!"

He laughed and says,"Sorry,no can do,cupcake"As his brothers reached the room,they straight away hug their counterparts while they blush."I am not going to be your mate!"I yelled while trying to hit dodged and laughs.

Miyako's P.O.V

Boomer was still hugging me and Momoko pushed Brick away and asks him," How did you guys became vampires anyway?"Brick answered,"Well,ever since we were defeated by the PPGZ,we left Mojo and head to the forest and met Blake,it seems he was a ruff too so we continued walking off together..."

Boomer continued,"When we were too tired,we collapsed and was taken in by our new parents whom you will meet soon and by the time we woke up again, we were bittten and it seems vampire powers come when reached 16 which we got it during our birthdays few months ago."

Blake then continued,"Our new parents explained that every vampire must get a mate when reached of age,and we started by getting into a school."I asks," But,why us?"Butch though for a moment and says,"Well,we thought you girls were perfect and special and aren't like all the other girls we've met"

Sakura asks,"Oh...why are we different from the other girls?"Blake said,"Well, you girls doesn't freak out like the other girls..."And was continued by Brick," And,You girls attracted us in a very special way which we can't explain"All of us blushes at the same time and I said,"Well,we need to discuss first and asks our parent's permission"Momoko agreed,"Yeah,you can't suddenly kidnapped us and force us to be mated with you,you know...We need more time too"

Brick disagreed,"It's obvious your parents won't agree but we'll give you some time,deal?"All of us agreed and they sent us back home.

Momoko's P.O.V

As I reached home,my sister hugged me and says,"Welcome home,nee-chan!"I smiled and greeted her dinner,I straight went bathe and plopped on my bed and to the ruffs,huh?I hope God can help me get through all these.I think to myself and fall asleep.

* * *

Me : Done!Fourth chapter completed!Sorry I will just straight away end because I am meeting with my friend so bye and keep on reading my story and don't forget to review!


End file.
